Purincesu
by Naominominomi
Summary: essa é uma fic sobre um garoto de outro mundo que veio parar em Konoha, encontra Temari e Shikamaru e coisas acontecem. . . eu acho o-o' . . . boa leitura se clicarem nessa fic! o/
1. Eu sou

**Em negrito e sublinhado embaixo . . . sou eu aqui que to falando . . . bem . . . se alguem ler isso . . . nao sei o que vão falar . . . mas . . . ta, não tem nada a ver com Naruto . . . e vocês perguntam- o que que essa ****,ta fazendo no treco do Naruto?! . . . nyah . . . eu nem sei se tinha um treco pra clica falando Outros . . . bem . . . a preguisa também é chata . . . e eu também devo ser chata . . . é a minha preguiça neh? XD . . .muito blablabla . . .nada de história, neh? . . . bem . . . reclamem pra caramba, ou nao . . . ( eu preferiria elogios . . . mas os defeitos ajudam também, neh? ) . . . ah, sim!! Purincesu tem sim um pouco de naruto. . .só que é Shikamaru e Temari que mais aparecem XDDD . . . ok,ok!! vamos á FIC!!!!!! **

**erros de portugues. . . em mim, é muuuuito normal . . . reclamem disso e eu vou estudar mais . . . e . . . peço mil desculpas pelos . . . esse pontos com espaço entre eles. . . é vício. . . não vai ser possível retirar esse vício. . . malz . . .**

**(blablabla)** - eu falando**  
**

(blablabla) - pensamento

-blarblar- - movimentos

-BLABLABLA- onomatopéia

. . . lugar. . . - algum lugar

**essas sao as coisas simples. . .  
**

**BOA LEITURA!!!**

**Eu sou . . . - Capitulo |**

**. . . nas montanhas. . .  
**

???- -rolando- -BOROBOROBORO- **(pra mim isso é o som de quando alguem rola u-u)**

**. . . algumas horas depois. . . Hospital Konoha . . .**

Enfermeira- acho que vamos ter que retirar o braço desse garoto! o-o

Deidara- -aparece- nao comigo aqui!

Todos- ohhh!

Enfermeira- saia daqui, vilão!

Deidara- . . . vilão?! não ve que eu sou um novo homem agora?!

Médico- homem. . . tem certeza?

Moça- meu principe de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis!!! finalmente encontrei voce!!!

Deidara- . . . não tenho olhos azuis, são lentes!

Enfermeira- ok,ok! agora vamos ao garoto suicida aqui!

Deidara- -empurra todo mundo- saiam da frente!

Jason- eu sou o cara que amputa os braços aqui! -pega serra elétrica-

Deidara- stop,please!!!

Enfermeira- o que o senhor vai fazer no garoto?

Deidara- estourar o braço sem osso dele e depois, colocar argila! muahuahuahuahua!!!vai custar 5 reais, moça!

Enfermeira- -entrega os 5 reais-

**. . . poucas horas depois. . .**

???- o-onde estou?

Enfermeira- no hospital!

???- Sayo. . . Sayoko-san?

Enfermeira- nao há ninguem com esse nome aqui, garoto!

???- que lugar. . . onde. . .?

Enfermeira- bebeu garoto?. . . bem, quero dizer. . . qual seu nome?

???- é. . . Kazu, moça-san. . . Kageno Kazu. . .to tonto. . .

Enfermeira- Kageno Kazu,cuidado com o seu sobrenome, podem pensar outra coisa e voce pode virar privada. . . o-o'

Kazu- esse sobrenome é real, moça-san! . . . por que meu braço ta pesado?

Enfermeira- o Deidara colocou argila ai!. . . por que moça-san?

Kazu- sou um garoto de bons modos, moça-san! ^^

Enfermeira- já pode ir embora, Kazu. . . kun! =]

Kazu- ok. . . onde tem hotel?

Enfermeira- . . . é turista?

Kazu- acho que sim!

Enfermeira- de onde?

Kazu- Purincesu!

Enfermeira- ahhh. . . que isso?

Kazu- é um país, moça-san!

Enfermeira- ahhh. . . ahhh! sim! claro! Purincesu! . . . nao conheço. . .

Kazu- eu conheço!

Enfermeira- ta,ta! byebye garoto-kun! ^^' ta muito cheio o hospital aqui!

Kazu- adeus moça-san! agradeça o tal Deidara! -sai-

**. . . fora. . .**

Kazu- onde tem hotel mesmo?. . . ah, deixa pra lá! -andando-

Shikamaru- -andando- -indo até a casa da Temari-

Kazu- (será que o cara ai sabe onde tem hotel?)

Shikamaru- (aff, que ótimo! um cara estranho me seguindo. . . e eu com esse "pão bão" doidão aqui)

Kazu- . . . ( uia. . . eu sou um estranho ! )

Shikamaru- (cade as nuvens daqui?!)

Kazu- ( é mesmo. . . nao tem nuvens hoje! é o fim!!!! )

Shikamaru- -olha pra tras- . . . -continua andando-

Kazu- ( me sinto culpado de algo que nao fiz. . .)

Shikamaru- -chega na casa da Temari- - bate na porta-

Kazu- ( acho que essa é a casa dele! melhor eu perguntar onde tem um hotel agor. . .)

Temari- -abre a porta- cade meu pão bão?! :D

Shikamaru- -falando baixo- ta aqui. . . cuidado, esse cara ai atras pode ser um bandido!

Kazu- -olhando pra Temari- (uiiaa!! que moça mais bunitainha) *¬*

Temari- -olha pro Kazu- . . . -falando baixo- ele nao parece suspeito. . .

Shikamaru- -vira pro Kazu- ei! voce! oque voce quer?

Kazu- gostaria de me hospedar em um lugar confortavel, moço-san. . . mas para isso preciso de dinheiro desse lugar estranho!

Shikamaru- aqui por acoso é padaria?

Temari- nao fala assim com o garoto, Shikamaru! u-ú

Shikamaru- ok,ok! . . . quer um pão bão? =D

Temari- deus. . . deus. . . qual seu nome? ^^

Kazu- Kazu, moça-san! e voces?

Temari- eu me chamo Temari e esse é o Shikamaru! ^^

Kazu- elogio muito você, Temari-chan! ^^

Shikamaru- ela é minha,viu?

Kazu- sim! eu percebi o grande amor entre voces! ^^

Temari- que bunitinhuuuu! nao quer ficar um tempo por aqui? ate achar um emprego e essas coisas?

Kazu- tenho apenas 16 anos, Temari-chan! ^^

Shikamaru- ja pode trabalhar, começe varrendo o chão!

Temari- ei! aqui é a minha casa! nao quero ver visitas varrend meu chão! u-ú

Shikamaru- ele é um hospede! nao uma visita!

Kazu- faço de tudo para agradar a pessoa mais doce desse mundo estranho! ^^

Shikamaru- para com isso, garoto! ¬¬/ ( ou arranco esses seus olhos problematicos! )

Kazu- eu leio mente, Shikamaru-kun! ^^ obrigado pelo elogio. . . olhos problematicos!

Shikamaru- nao foi elogio. . . foi uma ameaça. . .

Kazu- estou sendo protegido por uma pessoa! sei que ela nao deixaria voce tirar meus olhos!

Temari- ele nunca arrancaria seus olhos! ^^ vamos, entrem!

Kazu e Shikamaru- -entram-

**desculpa povo. . .mas chegamos ao fim o capituluzin 1 . . . esse nao foi o mais legal e engraçado e nem teve nada de mais. . . mas eu vou fazer um bonus. . . mostrando como é o Kazu messssssmo!**

**. . . no proximo capitulo ai. . . irei escrever dos personagens LoLs de Purincesu. . . e falar tambem um pouco de Purincesu! XD**

**bye/ tcha neh/ jaa neh!**


	2. Bonus!

**Bonus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^/ **

**olá leitores ! primeiramente, vamos conversar com nosso ator nao muito principal. . . mas é o pricipal. . . mas nao acho ele o melhor!**

**Kazu **

Nomi- yon minna-san! para quem nao sabe. . . eu sou Naomi com meu grande apelido Nomi (pulga) irei dominar o mundo!!!. . . ta. . .nao era pra escrever isso. . .cof cof. . . e entao? quem é voce? nao que eu nao saiba. . . mas diga ao povon curioso ou nao! ^^/

Kazu- sou um principe! subo nas montanhas que a Sayoko-san nao deixa eu subir! sou um garoto que sou matratado pelo meu guardião Michui! ele manda eu fazer macarronada pra ele! mas sempre esqueço. . . bem. . . eu acho q Temari-san uma grande mulher que tem um corpão. . . mas a Sayoko-san ja deve ter dono. . . o Hiroshi-kun! meu amigão! ^^ ele é um cara muito. . .

Nomi- cale-se Kazu! u-u ele pode falar dele mesmo! -expulsa Kazu-

**Hiroshi **

Nomi- fala Hiroshi ^^ . . . quem é voce?

Hiroshi- e-e-eu sou o Hiroshi. . . por que sou o segundo a falar? o-o' . . . assim fico com mais vergonha

Kazu- fale, Hiroshi-kun! =D

Hiroshi- nao sou principal

Kazu- e eu sou?

Nomi- -expulsa Kazu-

Hiroshi- Sayoko-san primeira!

Nomi- . . . ok

**Sayoko**

Sayoko- . . . pra que falar? nao tenho nada a dizer a voces. . . voces vao morrer um dia e se equecerao de mim. . . mas tudo bem. . . aqui ja da pra ver como eu sou. . . ¬¬ -some-

Nomi- . . . ela é mais bondosa. . . as vezes ^^'

**Hiroshi [2]**

Hiroshi- ja? . . . bem, Sayoko-san foi pra onde?

Nomi- pra casa! u-u

Hiroshi- . . . yon pessoal! eu gosto de cozinhar, Sayoko-san é uma boa cozinheira tambem! ela ja fez o almoço la em casa! o Kira queimo a lingua, mas a minha mae taco agua nele. . .

Nomi- é pra fala de voce. . .

Hiroshi- ah, eu. . . eu. . . eu nao sou bom com as palavras de mim. . . pera. . . -sai-

Nomi- -.-'

**Tama**

Nomi- sua vez Tama-kun!

Tama- yon! vou falar informações que nao falaram! tenho 12 anos, tenho cobelos azuladamente claros e os olhos a mesma coisa. antes eu era mudo, sabia? mas a Sayoko-san fez sei la oque e minha voz volto! :3 viva Sayoko-san! Sayoko-san! \o/ ah, eu sou irmao da Mayu!

Nomi- Tama-kun foi o unico que fez certo. . . proximo!

**Hazumi**

Hazumi- ola, lugar diferente aqui. . .

Nomi- pode começar ^^

Hazumi- ah. . . eu tambem tenho 12 anos, to na mesma classe do Tama-kun, tenho cabelos pretos e olhos pretos tambem, sou a maninha do Yuki e do Hiroshi. . . pelo que eu li ali em cima, todas as falas tem a Sayoko-san. . .bem, nao falo muito com ela. . tchau. . .? o-o/

Nomi- ok! proximo!!

**Yuki**

Yuki- sou o Yuki! tenho uma filha e um filho que acabaram de nascer, sao gemeos! *-* . . . tenho as mesmas caracteristicas da Zumi-chan, o Hiroshi é o diferente da casa! u-u onde ja se viu nascer com cabelo branco?! e a familia Ishikawa aqui, todos tem cabelo preto e olhos pretos! u-u hmm. . . lembrei! XD sou casado com a Mayu-chan, que é a proxima! ;D -sai correndo pra pega os bebes-

**Mayu  
**

Mayu- -entrega os bebes-ai,ai! ann. . . eu tenho 19 anos e o Yuki tem 20, como eusou irma do Tama-kun, eu nao tenho nada haver com ele XD nao tenho cabelos azulados. . . sao pretos! os olhos tambem! ainda nao descobri como ele nasceu assim. . . mas tudo bem, neh! somos irmaos! agora licensinha que tenho que amamenta os bebes! :D/

**Kira**

Kira- sou o pai de tres filhotes! o Yuki, o Hiroshi e a Hazumi! ^^ bem o Hiroshi nao é meu filho biologico, mas ele eu acho que é o meu preferido, ele é diferente! o-o'

Hiroshi- meu pai biologico morreu. . . o-o

Kira- ah, serio? sua mae sabe disso?

Hiroshi- Sayoko-san falou que ele apagou a mente dela. . . e morreu. . . o-o

Kira- uia, que doidao!

Nomi- ern. . .'-'

Kira- ah, gomen! XD

Hiroshi- gomen -sai-

Kira- gosto de gravata! :o

**Suzumi**

Suzumi- gravata? o-õ' bem, eu sou a mulher do Kira! tenho 40 anos e o Kira ganha de mim por 1 ano! ele tem 41. . . eu queria se mais velha que ele u-u mas vo faze oque? eu e ele vamos na banca todos os dias pra compra aquele mangá fresquinho e cherosin! *¬*/ agora ja deve ter lançado Lifschool!! *o*/ ja vo indo povon!! -agarra Kira e vai embora-

**Sohami e Koyuni**

Koyuni- somos o rei e a rainha de Purincesu! ^^

Sohami- somos responsaveis pelo lado leste de purincesu (aqui mesmo) temos um filho, o Kazu ^^ agente corre pra la e pra ca! -/

Koyuni- pelo menos ficamos em forma morando nesse palacio XD

Sohami- essa foi boa! XD

Koyuni- Purincesu tem uma grande proteçao! com o misterioso poder de Sayoko-san, todos ficam protegidos ^^

Sohami- olha o horario! o/

Koyuni- waaah! agente tenque fazer um discurso!! jaan povo da Terra!! ^^// -sai-

Sohami- jaan! ^^/ -sai-

:b

Nomi- bem. . . entao fico assim. . .Kazu filho de Sohami e Koyuni, 17 anos, melhor amigo do Hiroshi, de 17 anos, filho de Kira e Suzumi, irmao do meio, tem uma queda pela Sayoko-san, de 17 anos, sobrinha da Tia-san ( tia seriamente divertida e viciada em coisas verdes e amigona do Michui ) , possui poderes misteriosos, adquiridos do Michui, um gato laranja com nuvens em volta dele e riscos estranhos. . . isso cansa. . . nyah, pare parei! seis entenderam? se nao extendeu é so pergunta ^^/ . . . pergunte pra Buh :D ela tbm deve saber XD . . . agora Purincesu o//

Purincesu- é um país sobre nuvens enormes, possui 5 lados, Leste, Oeste, Norte, Noroeste e Meste!

Nomi- preciso inventar mais coisas desse país -" . . . bem é . . . cabo. . . adiosu o/

:o

Nomi- esqueci de falar da Haru! ^^' a namorada do Kazu, ela é a personagem da Buh ^^/ . . . nao sei se ela aparece muito. . . mais ela é rica e viaja de montao com a familia dela. . . preciso de ajuda pra escreve sobre ela _" nyah. . . cabo o bonus! ^^ . . . ta que foi um pouco grande. . . mas tudo bem XD/

Jaan povon :b o/


	3. Gostaria de ser seu

**mudanças. . . **

**(Blabla) - **eu falando

'blabla' - pensando

-blarblar- - movimento

**BOA LEITURA!!!**

**Gostaria de ser seu . . .**** - Capitulo II**

**. . . Casa da Temari . . . **

Temari- vamos comer esses pãozin gotozão!!! *¬*

Shikamaru- -falando baixo pro Kazu- deve ter droga nesse pão pra ela gostar disso!

Kazu- -segura risada-

Temari- -olha pro Kazu- se ta bem? se for alergico a pão, nao precisa comer, viu?

Shikamaru- -falando baixo pro Kazu- da alergia só de olhar essa coisa!

Kazu- -ficando roxo- -segurando risada-

Temari- ta segurando o vômito com a mao? o-o

Kazu- kkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!! minha kkkkk! barriga! ai, ai ,ai! kkkkkkkkkkk!!! XDD

Temari- que que se falo pra ele? ¬¬

Shikamaru- que rir faz bem pras costas

Kazu- parei, parei! affu! vamos começar tudo de novo?

Temari- ãn?

Shikamaru- ok. . .

Kazu- sou Kageno Kazu, um principe em treinamento, fugi de Purincesu porque nao queria me casar, Sayoko-san me trouxe pra cá de um jeito muito doloroso, mas tudo bem!! esse braço argilastico é engraçado! ^^

Temari- -mexendo no braço do Kazu- nao vejo nada. . .

Kazu- é o outro braço! -vergonha- ^^7

Temari- -mexe- olha! ta duro! mexe aqui Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru- num vo mexe no braço de um homem! DX

Temari- baka!

Kazu- nao sinto meu osso. . .

Shikamaru- e quem sente?

Kazu- -tropeça- -quebra o braço-

Shikamaru- que porcaria!

Temari- ahhh! vai começa a sangrar !! X-X

Kazu- wahhhhh!!! eu to cabraço!!!!

Shikamaru- num é caolho?

Kazu- tanto faz! é tudo ca,ca,ca! u-u

Temari- se ta sem braço -começa a chorar-

Kazu- tudo bem! agora é menos peso pra pesa !! ^^

Shikamaru- to com fome u-u

Temari- vamos ao pão!!! e depois agente cuida do seu braço! ^^

Shikamaru- agente? ¬¬

Temari- AGENTE! ¬¬

Kazu- vou mancando pra onde?

Shikamaru- como manca com os dois pés? u-u'

Temari- sei la. . .

**. . . cozinha . . .**

Kazu- como vo passa geleia no pao?

Shikamaru- coloca o pao na mao e passa geleia com a boca!

Temari- deixa que EU PASSO! ^^

Shikamaru- mas ele consegue passar sozinho! u-u

Temari- mas eu quero passa :p

Shikamaru- se nunca passo pra mim u-u

Kazu- ta com ciume?

Shikamaru- nao, so to falando que ela nunca preparou o pao pra mim!

Temari- blablabla! e nunca vou mesmo!

Shikamaru- entao vou passar geleia na MINHA casa!

Temari- pode passar! -se levanta-

Shikamaru- -se levanta- sua peituda! -sai da casa-

Temari- . . . peituda?

Kazu- isso foi um xingamento?

Temari- nao sei. . . -se senta- ai, ai . . .

Kazu- foi a sua 1° briga com ele?

Temari- bem, briga, briga ou briiiiiga, briga?

Kazu- briiiiiga, briga!

Temari- se for considerado briga mesmo, foi!como sabe?

Kazu- ele tava pensando isso Po***! 1° briga idiota por uma coisa idiota! -sai da casa- assim

Temari- daqui a dois dias vou pedir desculpas. . .

Kazu- por que dois dias?

Temari- foi o 1° numero que pensei. . .

Kazu- XD. . .nao, nao! voce nao vai pedir desculpas! eu é quem vou! ^^

Temari- por que?

Kazu- sei que no fundo eu fui o culpado!

Temari- foi nada! ^^ ele que é baka e ficou daquele jeito. . . e eu tambem porque nao quis passar geleia no po dele. . .que coisa infantil!

Kazu- XD

Temari- quer ver tv depois?

Kazu- uhum! ^^

**. . . depois . . . sala . . .**

Temari- comercial! vo no banheiro! ^^ -vai pro banheiro-

Kazu- ' oxe! ela vai perder os comercias. . . a melhor parte da tv. . .'

**comerciais-**

Tobi- compre pao! pao bao! compre pao com arroz que é bao!!! -morde pão- nham nham!

Deidara- compre shampoo's Days! o melhor! o maior! o super! o incrivel! Shampooooooo's Days!

Itachi- compre o kit de armas! vem uma faca, uma arma, uma . . . **- esse comercial foi cancelado, pois havia cenas inadequadas para menores de 18 anos -**

Kisame- peixe Kisakisa! o melhor perfume do dia, vem pra cá voce tambem, vem!

Konan- venha para a origamicultura da Konan! os origamis sao 100% reciclaveis e nao rasga!

Pain- Akatsuki hotel! seja um membro secreto e voce ganha um ano de graça, eu disse de graça! um ano de graça! de graça!!!! gratisuu! gratisuu!! um ano de graça no hotel akatsuki!!!!!

**voltamos a novela: Mãe, voce foi morta por um idiota.**

Temari- -volta- perdi algo?

Kazu- os comerciais! ^^

Temari- essa novela das 5! me mata de rir! XD

Kazu- nunca vi. . .

Temari- nao?!

Kazu- nao. . .

**. . .depois da novela. . .**

Temari- -dormindo-

Kazu- uia! sono pesado! hmm. . .ah! -sai de casa-

**. . . fora . . .**

Kazu- -andando- 'onde sera?'

Gaara- -carregando um monte de caixa- -esbarra no Kazu-

caixa- -cai-

Kazu- wahhh! desculpa moço-san!

Gaara- n-nada nao! -recolhendo- tenho que correr! se os cooks estiverem quebrados, os clientes vao me matar!

Kazu- dexa que eu ajudo!

Gaara- que um emprego?

Kazu- sim!sim!sim!

Gaara- agora somos 3 nas fabrica!

Kazu- que fabrica?

Gaara- nao conhece essa marca de cooks?

Kazu- nao. . .

Gaara- Hina**O**Cook? ou Hina**O**Coito?

Kazu- nao. . .

Gaara- eita! é a loja de cooks mais famosa aqui da vila!!

Kazu- é? quem é o outro dos 3?

Gaara- a Hinata, nao conhece?

Kazu- nao. . .

Gaara- nao?! quem é voce? ela é minha namorada cara! a mais concorrida aqui da vila!

Kazu- é?

Gaara- o Naruto gosta dela, eu amo ela, o Sasuke gosta dela, o Kiba gosta dela. . .

Kazu- quem?

Gaara- . . .leva esses cooks, vai!

Kazu- -pega caixas- rua. . . -andando-

Gaara- -sai correndo pra fazer outras entregas-

Kazu- -toc toc-

Shino- -abre a porta- sim?

Kazu- entrega de cooks!

Shino- ah! sim! -pega-

Kazu- proximooo!!! rua. . . -andando- -toc toc-

Ino- coookkksss!!!

Kazu- isso mesmo!

Ino- -pega-

Kazu- proximo!!!

**. . . depois de um dia cansativo . . . casa Temari . . .  
**

Kazu- ainda dormindo?

Temari- -acorda- . . . ãn?

Kazu- ohhh! acordo!

Temari- eu dormi? ahhhh! gomen! ta com fome? que toma banho? que algo? .

Kazu- -mostra dinheiro- olha! ganhei isso!

Temari- . . .eita, é so eu dormi que voce ganha dinheiro do nada?

Kazu- num foi do nada, eu ajudei um cara de cabelos vermelhos . . . eu acho e ganhei isso!

Temari- se ta cherando algo gostoso. . .

Kazu- Hina**O**Cook!!!!

Temari- é! . . . se trabalho la?

Kazu- eu trabalho la!

Temari- entao voce trabalha com meu irmao e a Hinata!

Kazu- era seu irmao?

Temari- uhum! ^^

Kazu- quem é essa tal de Hinata que todo mundo fala?

Temari- todo mundo?

Kazu- nao todo mundo. . .

Temari- XD

Kazu- sei la!

Temari- vo faze a janta! ^^

Kazu- poxa. . .eu queria falar assim nao precisa, eu ja fiz a janta! mas nao sei cozinhar. . .

Temari- XD . . . e seu braço?

Kazu- sei la. . . quando eu sai daqui eu nem vi mais ele. . . e ele ta inteiro aqui, so que tinha quebra e. . .wahhhh! que que aconteceu?!

Temari- se é um monstro?

Kazu- nao . . . pensando bem. . . acho que ja se oque aconteceu! ^^

Temari- oque?

Kazu- foi a Sayoko-san!!

Temari- ãn?

Kazu- é isso mesmo! so pode ter sido ela!

Temari- ta, entao foi ela. . .

Kazu- -ronc- . . .opa. . .

Temari- ah é! a janta!!

**. . . Cozinha . . . **

Temari- pode ser macarronada?

Kazu- hmm! pode sim, sempre que eu vou comer macarrao, eu nao consigo. . .

Temari- por que?

Kazu- bem. . . é que existe uma especie de guardiao meu que gosta de macarronada, entao ele rouba minha macarronada. . .

Temari- quem?

Kazu- o Michui. . . nao confunda ele com aquele frando arabe eu acho. . . ele é um simples gato laranja que possui uns riscos estranhos e flutuantes e tambem possui uma nuvem em sua volta.

Temari- ahhh. . .ãn?

Kazu- deixa pra la! XD

temari- tem uma comida que voce gosta muito de comer?

Kazu- hmmm. . . hmm!!! bolinhos apimentados!!! *-*

Temari- quer que eu faça?

Kazu- nao, nao! pode ser macarronada mesmo! ^^

. . .mesa. . .

Kazu- hmm! ta gostoso isso! affu! Gostaria de ser eu namorado, ai eu e voce poderiamos cozinhar todos os dias juntos e comer a deliciosa comida juntos! Shikamru- kun tem sorte!

Temari- o//o

. . . continua. . .


	4. Por que nao viramos amigos

**Por que nao viramos amigos . . . - Capitulo III  
**

**. . . mesa. . .**

Kazu- aqui tem banheiro?

Temari- tem, vira esquerda e depois siga reto!

Kazu- -vai banheiro-

Temari- 'p*** que p****!!! to apaixonado por alguem que conheci hoje! wahhhh! tenho que me desculpar do Shikamaru, tenho que me desapaixonar e ainda tenho que ver minha novela!!!!!' \ToT/

**. . . casa Shikamaru. . .**

Shikamaru- -passando geleia em monte de paos- 'meu, por que eu to fazendo isso? que problematico, to gastando geleia e pao, e ainda eu vou ter que lavar essa faca! ainda nao acredito que eu briguei com ela por causa de . . . passar geleia? que coisa de gente problematica!' ' tabom, é melhor eu para de passar geleia' -se levanta- -guardando paes na geledeira- 'agora vo me desculpar!' ' ou deixa pra amanha? to com sono. . .' ' tabom!!! eu vou la!' -sai-

**. . . casa Temari. . . **

Kazu- -volta- banheiro cheiroso! :D

Temari- brigada, eu acho! XD

Kazu- o meu banheiro cheira folha que voce nao deve conhecer! ^^

Temari- ahhh. . . legal

Kazu- o seu banheiro cheira sabonete com shampo, é bom! :D

Temari- seu cheirador de banheiros XDDD

Kazu- mas se eu nao cheirasse. . .como eu ia respirar?!

Temari -sei la!

Kazu- e Temari- -rindo- **(num sei escreve alguem rindo. . . kkkk? hahahha? huahuahua? jauhushau? help meee!!! _)**

porta- -toc toc-

Temari- -rindo- -vai abrir porta- hahahsimhahaha?

Shikamaru- ha,ha,ha! ola! u-u . . . ele ainda ta ai, mas tudo bem, vim me desculpar!

Temari- ah. . . eu ia me desculpar daqui dois dias, mas tudo bem, ta desculpado!

Shikamaru- por que dois dias. . .

Temari- -puxa Shikamaru pra dentro- entra!

Shikamaru- -ja ta dentro- ern. . .

Kazu- oe! estavamos falando de banheiros! XD

Shikamaru- problematicos!

Temari- que nada, é um assunto comum!

Kazu- exemplos: em casa- quando acaba de levar bronca: pessoa- vou me trancar no banheiro entao!! -vai pro banheiro- -se tranca-

na escola- para perder tempo na aula chata: aluno- professora, sabia que eu to com diarreia? eu agora gostaria de ir ao banheiro, mas se a senhora quiser que a sala fique cheirando mal, eu posso continuar aqui!

em algum lugar- para ter assunto: pessoa- nossa, se viu o tamanho daquilo? o banheiro fedia pacas!

Shikamaru- ta chega! chega! XD

Temari- e agora?

Kazu- vamos apostar corrida!

Shikamru- aposta corrida?!

Kazu- sim! la em purincesu, eu aposto corrida com o Tama, so que como minhas pernas sao maiores e eu sou uns muitos anos mais velho que ele, eu sempre ganho, entao a Sayoko-san aposta corrida comigo, mas ai ela sempre ganha e eu nao consigo ve ela correndo! _

Shikamaru- ah. . . entendi tudo

Temari- bem, eu posso correr! ^^

Shikamaru- corre anoite? a hora de voce descansar seus musculos coitados que nao param de se mexer? aff. . .ok, eu corro

Kazu- weeeh!!

**. . . la fora. . .**

Os tres- -em posiçao-

Naruto- oh! pessoa nova! :D

Kazu- yon!

Naruto- sou Uzumaki Naruto!

Kazu- sou Kageno Kazu!

Naruto- o que tao fazendo?

Shikamaru- coisas problematicas!

Temari- vamos apostar corrida!

Naruto- posso?

Kazu- quanto mais gente mais. . .mais. . .mais pessoas?

Naruto- iti ni, san, gooooruuu!!!!!!!!!

todos- -correndo-

**. . . algum lugar perto de uma moita. . .**

Kazu- weeh! ganhei! :D/

Naruto- corre depois de comer lamen num é bom. . . banheiroo!! _

Kazu- viu so? banheiro!

Temari- quase atropelei a vovozinha

Shikamaru- é, voce corre mesmo!

Kazu- valeu! voces correm diferente! com os braços pra tras! é legal!

Naruto- wahhhh! que que isso?!

moita- -se mexendo-

Naruto- é monstro -se esconde atras da Temari-

Temari- há! isso sempre acontece comigo, deve ser um gato!

Shikamaru- ou um cara cagando. . .

Kazu- fantasma!!!! D//

Itachi- -sai da moita- aqui nao se pode ter privacidade?! ¬¬

Todos- . . .

Itachi- acabei me sujando, seus sem vergonhas! u-u

todos- eca! sai daqui! que nojo! quem é ele?

Itachi- nao tenham nojo, essa ja é a quinta calsinh. . . cueca com borrao! u-u eu sou Itachi, o Alguem de suas vidas! -se aproxima da Temari- quer sair comigo?

Temari- sai daqui velhote nojento! -empurra Itachi-

Itachi- -cai na moita- ui, borro minha capa agora ! u-u"

Todos- -quase vomitando- -saem correndo-

Itachi- qualé? é so o chocolate que guardei na minha calsi. . . cueca!

**. . . rua perto de uma pedra suspeita. . .**

Naruto- minna, ja vou indo!

Kazu- prazer Naruto- kun!

Naruto- -some-

Temari- as pedras sao retangulares?

Shikamaru- so se forem mutantes. . .

Kazu- -chuta pedra- ela é mola, ou eu que sou hulk!

Temari- hmmm. . .-tira capa da pedra- ah, claro!

Konohamaru- nao!! nao quero dormir agora vovozitoooo!

Shikamaru- o 3° hokage ja nao morreu?

Konohamaru- ah, sao voces. . . ele morreu? T-T

Temari- morreu

Konohamaru- -sai correndo-

Kazu- morreu? quem?

Shikamaru- garoto louco. . .

Kazu- eu? ele? ãn?

Temari- nada nao

Shikamaru- to com sono

Temari- se sempre ta!

Kazu- olha o ceu! ta estrelado *--*

Temari- gosta de estrelas?

Kazu- uhum! mas prefiro as nuvens, elas tem formas divertidas e sao fofinhas! ^^

Shikamaru- ate que se tem bom gosto! u-u

Kazu- se me lambeu?!

Temari- ui!

Shikamaru- nao, se tem bom gosto por gostar das nuvens! u-u

Kazu- é?

Temari- ele tambem gosta de nuvens! ^^

Kazu- ata. . . Por que nao viramos amigos Shikamaru-san?

Shikamaru- ah. . .

Temari- ja nao sao?

Shikamaru- na. . .

Kazu- que bom! nao gosto de ficar inimiga das pessoas. . . so do Michui! u-u

Temari- o que na. . .?

Shikamaru- na. . . nada nao! u-u

Kazu- nao nadamos nessa nevasca, neh?

Temari- nadar na nevasca nao é nada normal!

Shikamaru- nnnn. . . nem?

os tres- -rindo-

**. . .continua. . .**

**Naomi nada nessa novissima nevoa, num novembro nada novo, nem um pouco sem noçao, neh?**

**jaan XD  
**


End file.
